


Eternal

by IncorrectUniverses



Category: Eternal - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Other, Sad boi hours, Science Fiction & Fantasy, my feels, shit show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectUniverses/pseuds/IncorrectUniverses
Summary: The era of Chaos has ended and with it the birth of a new era brings new hope. The wars that plagued the era of Chaos is said to have come to an abrupt halt with the birth of a new Goddess. The first of her kind she takes on a responsibility from birth that no one but her is tasked to bare. Her duty starts with her birth and will never end. Death is a luxury she cannot afford.
Relationships: Miwa & Jade





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is incomplete, I don't know how to make it into a draft after posting it so I'm just gonna go with it XD

> They say the first time is always the hardest. How right they were. However they also couldn't be more wrong...

The pain swift and ever cruel came first. Blinding, white-hot pain. A pain so cruel it left me with no strength and drove me to my knees within seconds. It started in my head and travelled like wild fire across my nerves. Hastily consuming my body in it's intensity and seizing the breath from my very lungs. By this point the fear and panic had taken control over my mind. Leaving me only with the thoughts of _what's going on!_ and _why does it hurt, I was fine a second ago!_ Instead of thinking rationally and staying calm.

Next my vision wavered and blurred making the world around me a confusing mess, it soon felt that I was floating in a sea of pain as my vision grew more and more hazy and my hearing failed along side it. A piercing ringing steadily grew louder as I struggled and fought with my lungs just to breathe! I could feel the panic and fear in my chest keeping hold of my lungs and clawing its way up my throat. _Am I dying? Why can't I breathe? it hurts! Please, make it stop! Please! Anybody! Help!_

Gradually the ringing and pain subsided, I could now breathe after what felt like an eternity of being trapped in my own body. The fear and panic let go of its tyrannical grip over my mind. Opening my eyes after realizing that amidst the pain and fear I had closed them I noticed something peculiar. No longer did the familiar trees of the forest stand before me, now there was only white. In a world of white I now stood, well the floor wasn't white. In fact it looked as though I was standing on water, every move causing a ripple but no reflection was to be found. I had never see water this clear in my entire life

Too caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that the white world that I now stood in began to fill with smoke. I didn't notice until it began to curl lazily up my left leg like some cat begging for attention;

"What!" I very nearly gave myself whiplash with how fast I swung my body and head around to try and find the source of the smoke. However much to my confusion I could not. 

Any thoughts of _how can this get any worse?_ Were hushed within seconds of entering my mind. The smoke began to take on different colours and move more likely instead of the lazy cat it was a few seconds prior. Taking shape of what looked like humans; animals; winged creatures and differing landscapes, the world not only exploded into shapes, colours and movement but also into sounds too. The sounds were both beautiful and horrifying, not unlike a broken music box with its once tranquil melody turned into nightmare fuel. 

Ice slowly trickled through my veins and with each beat of my heart I could feel it move faster and faster;

"I don't understand!" Came my breathless yell before I even knew it. "What's going on!" No reply came, nothing but the smoke and hauntingly beautiful noise. For a moment I wanted to cry and for a moment I did. Pitiful sobs wrecked my body, it's too much, I don't understand. Big crocodile tears ran down my face and for a moment I remembered just how young and vulnerable I am. My tears fell into the water below and with it every thing came to a stand still. The smoke disbursed until there was only one figure. He lay on his back clutching what looked to be a piece of paper. Then I heard him; 

"I don't have much time left and I doubt you can hear me." He sounds terrible, his breath left in quite wheezes and his voice sounded as though he had ate razors then drank alcohol. He sounded like he was in so much pain- wait that sounds like; 

"Papa!" This can't be real but everything I'm seeing and feeling tell me that this is the truth, this is my papa laying on the ground, bleeding to death as he speaks his last words; 

"I'm sorry, sorry that I lied-" Terrible hacks and coughs devastated his body as he threw his head back in hopes of relieving some pain, to no avail the pain would not ease;

"I won't make it my dearly beloved but I want you to know, I always loved you" His wheezing had become what can only be described as a death rattle, I knew he didn't have long. I couldn't stop the tears from falling but I tried to choke down my sobs in an effort to hear his dying words; 

"Miwa, sweet child." He smiled, Miwa had never seen such a smile, so full of love and sorrow that it reminded her of the noises from earlier;

"Although you are not of my blood, I hope that you know that will always love you as if you were." She stood there frozen as she fully came to realize that she was witnessing her beloved Papa take his final breaths. 

The world around her came to a stand still. Her Papa lay limp on the ground with that piece of paper still trapped within his cold dead hand. The water below slowly swallowed the smokey figure and in her shock and grief all Miwa could do was watch. 

She had no time to think or feel as the smoke began to move again. Showing her visions of the winged creatures once again. Their wings spaned enormous lengths. Awestruck, she couldn't look away from them. Couldn't look away as they flew overhead, dived and circled above her; 

"You are one of us child, you share our blood, more so than the others. Remember we are bound by blood" The voice boomed, old and wise from every direction and the winged creatures once again became smoke. 

More visions came and went with more visions telling her to remember like the old wise voice from the first vision;

"Remember what you are" and "Remember your pupose" stuck out to her. What did it mean? Did it mean remember your not normal, yes she had the body of a child but she had lived over two and a half centuries. She was sure that no mortal lived past one century nevermind two and they definitely didn't keep the body of a child for this long either.

Miwa knew that her beloved Papa and Mama weren't of her blood, she doubted that they knew of her real age but one thing she did know was that they had been tasked with looking after her, she didn't fully understand why but she had an idea. She couldn’t think about that now, not when she could feel the ice moving through her veins once more. This time she didn’t freeze in place and instead frantically began to look around. She could feel eyes burning into her from all directions. Yet she could not find the source that caused her such distress. 

Blinking she now found that the strange world around her had now erupted into flames, the fire burning around her however caused her no harm yet she could feel the blistering heat all around her. The sky painted black by the smoke that rose from the fires around her now boxed her in, creating a prison of flames. Screams and yells shattered the silence and the fire took shape. A war of fire blazed with the fury of a thousand suns, metallic _thwacks_ and _clangs_ rang through the air singing their songs of death. Corpses littered the ground as far as the eye could see and Miwa took slow, trembling steps. Entranced she gazed wide eyed at the chaos around her, she couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. What did it all mean? 

**_Boom!_ **

The explosion sent Miwa's small frame to the side as if she weighed nothing. Fiery carnage raged on as Mira lay on the ground, she couldn’t move everything felt too stiff; too heavy, too painful, too loud. Although more and more explosions boomed across the fiery battlefield Miwa could hear destinct voices among the overwhelming sounds around her. They gradually grew from mumbling messes to clear voices and she could make out what they were saying;

”Hey tiny, don’t suppose you’ve got a bandage on you?” The woman’s voice although teasing and playful cracked 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags along the way when I remember what I want and need to put in :)


End file.
